Dr. Lloyd Carpenter (ARC)
'''Dr. Lloyd Carpenter is an American theoretical physicist and time travel proponent. Early life Lloyd and Wes Carpenter were twins born in Huntsville, Alabama in 1947. Their parents were a 24-year-old Army Staff Sergeant and his German war bride Hilda. After World War II, their father moved back to his hometown in Alabama with his wife and conceived the twins. Their father was stationed at the Redstone Arsenal as the facility's security. From a very young age, the two boys had great aptitude for science and technology. Once taking apart their parents rotary telephone and then putting it back together again. Their mother encouraged their passion for knowledge while their father took an udder disdain for it. It was unsurprising when the two boys graduated High School and immediately accepted into University of Alabama, Huntsville. The boys acquired their Bachelor's degree in 1969 and then transferred to CalTech were they received their Masters and then later accepted into a Doctorate program at Stanford, graduating at the top of their class in 1973. Career The two brothers were selected by NASA's engineering programs and moved to Houston, Texas, participating in both the Skylab and Space Shuttle programs. They would frequently travel to both Florida and California for launches and testing, respectively. Wes later joined a secret government project on Long Island, New York, supposedly apart of the Brookhaven National Laboratory. Wes was killed in a car accident in 1982, but Lloyd forever doubted this explanation as Wes never drove. Despite this, Wes' death emboldened Lloyd to pursue the theoretical applications of time travel to attempt to undue his brother's death. He left NASA and began teaching in the Stanford University Physics Department. In 1988, he left for work at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory and the Stanford Research Institute until 1995. Disappearance In 1995, Carpenter was called to an FBI detention center where he met two men Ted East and Martin Cole, both men claimed to be from the future. When the two men attempted to prove their sincerity with highly accurate scientific explanations behind time travel, Carpenter vouched for them. The trio were reassigned to the CIA and Department of Energy to lead a secret time travel project appropriated by the U.S. black budget in 1996. Much of the experimentation was carried out at Area 51, Utah and the Mojave desert. When the time travel experiment proved a success, East and Cole were fired in 1997, granted citizenship by declaring refugee status, "men without a time/country," given new identities under the U.S. witness protection program. Dr. Carpenter later disappeared for unknown reasons. Selected published works * The Untapped Resource: The Power of the Mind (2006), published after his disappearance. Post-disappearance life Carpenter continued to lead time travel experiments in Utah, eventually procuring funds to place spikes on the planned community of San Vincente to facilitate a time jump for the whole town. His purpose in doing so, was to save humanity from itself. Carpenter disappeared for real in 2015, shortly before the timejump made by the citizens of San Vincente. Though Carpenter initially traveled to 1467. He would spend the next twenty-five years teaching and educating the local tribes, readying them for the arrival of San Vicente. However, when they finally did arrive, Carpenter was 88 years old. His advanced age caused him to be old, frail, regretful and dying. Realizing the mistake of time travel but having sent the entire town back in time already, the citizens rally around him and endeavor to succeed in this new world he has bequeathed them. Category:ARC